


Day-Shapes of Dusk

by Barking_Spiderweb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, POV Leia Organa, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barking_Spiderweb/pseuds/Barking_Spiderweb
Summary: Leia sees his face in a crowd, just for a moment. (The connection lingers between Rey and Kylo long after Snoke’s death.)





	Day-Shapes of Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "At a Window" by Carl Sandburg.

"General Organa?" Officer Mendoza barley managed to stammer out as he fumbled with his datapad, "Captain Connix sent me to speak with you about..."

It's a gentle brush on the periphery of her senses that draws her attention away from the officer. The feeling is faint enough that she would ordinarily ignore it, attribute it to paranoia and push it aside. But there is something to the presence that commands her attention without it intending to, a chill that runs down her spine and the warning that rings clearly in her mind from years of practice.

Officer Mendoza was still speaking, his eyes trained on the datapad clutched in both hands instead of looking at her.

It's almost cruel to recognize the strange twist in the Force, but of course the Force had never been kind to her before, why would it be now?

Once Ben had felt like Alderaan's warm summer breeze had, the one that had twisted her hair into knots when she was a girl. The wisp of him that Leia feels now amongst the crowd of Resistance crewmembers is only an suggestion. Her son is like that cold haunting silence that followed the destruction of her home, the absolute emptiness she felt when almost everything she knew was destroyed in the blink of an eye. An absence where there shouldn't be, a thousand voices silenced at once.

Scanning the crowd for conformation on what the Force was whispering, Leia didn't actually expect to see him among the crewmembers in a Resistance base, but then again she hadn't expected to feel him within the Force either. He couldn't truly be there, being only an echo of what she had felt when he had lead the attack not long ago. But then she saw him, a familiar face in the crowd where there shouldn't be one.

He'd grown from the boy he was when she last saw him, and yet he still looks like her boy, not the monster he has inarguable become. Not someone who would kill with little hesitation or cause for concern. Ben didn't seem to notice her, face angled away as if he were watching someone, speaking to them if the movement of his lips were any indication. That sent a uncomfortable lump traveling down her throat and into her gut.

"Connix order—General?"

It's Mendoza still, who, seeming to have noticed her inattention, has taken a break from his rambling explanation with a hint of worry.  
Someone moved, a woman in a flight suit closing the gap between herself and another woman, blocking Leia's view of Ben—Kylo Ren.

"A moment, Officer Mendoza." The smile is forced, her eyes never leaving where the new leader of the First Older had stood moments before. It's easy to brush aside the officer's hesitation with a reassuring pat of her hand on his arm.

"Ma'am," And he's gone, eagerly scuttling off to do whatever he pleases.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Leia moved through the throng of people with doubtless confidence, never letting her eyes stray from where she'd seen her son in the mob of people.

She's looking for someone who shouldn't be there, like reaching out to Han only to remember that he was gone, that Kylo Ren had killed him. She knew the moment it happened, the moment the blade had pierced his chest she had known what their son had done, and yet she still reached for him without a second thought. And here she was, looking for dark hair and a grim face in a crowd where there shouldn't be one.

While the voice is not one she inherently knows there is a familiarity to it that causes to her to change her course, nodding at an X-wing pilot that halts his work to acknowledge her as she passes.

He's a dark figure out of place in the hectic hanger bay, standing next to the Falcon and speaking to someone Leia can't get a look at from this angle. His voice isn't rage filled or demanding like she expected it to be, but firm yet comforting as he talks softly.

She seemed to have caught sight of him for a second time just before he starts to fade physically as well as within the Force. Leaving her somewhat alone with who he'd been speaking with.

"Rey?" she coaxed and the girl jolted at the sound of her voice, her hand flying to her hip for a lightsaber that wasn't there.

The girl's face is unreadable, a smooth mask of confusion to hide the guilt that twists behind her eyes and leaks quietly into the force. It strikes Leia like the ich of an old wound never fully healed, the phantom pain of a lost limb. She only regrets it because she's been caught, Leia realized numbly.

That is almost worse than seeing her son's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pain in the ass to write mostly because everything that could get in my way got in the way. They don't pay enough for Jury Duty, just saying.  
> I'd recommend checking out the poem that I ripped the title from, it was actually what inspired me to write when I planed to just drop this things in favour of something else. It actually fits fairly well with Reylo (what we get in canon and the ship), specifically Kylo Ren/Ben Solo if you read it as if he were the narrator.  
> Oh, before I forget, you may have noticed that Lieutenant Connix was named Captain. This was not a mistake on my part, I was actually surprised how low she was on the food chain but it makes sense with following Poe when he whips up his little mutiny.  
> If Leia feels out of character (I think she does) tell me, if there's any grammatical errors tell me, and if there's anything else tell me. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
